


breathing easy

by Vault_of_Glass



Series: Kinktober 2018 [12]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Asphyxiation, Choking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 06:19:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16299731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_of_Glass/pseuds/Vault_of_Glass
Summary: Day 14: Asphyxiation, Cunnilingus





	breathing easy

Sunlight filters in through breaks in buckled metal, gilding motes of dust and ruined concrete. A whimper breaks the stillness, then a gasp, and a gruff, filthy chuckle.

Hancock drags the flat of each roughened thumb up her thighs, and the heat that rises in relentless pursuit of that touch melts her self-control to cinders. “You’re gonna have to stay quiet, kitten.” An open-mouthed kiss grazes her hipbones one after the other, parched lips and pressing teeth that leave such perfect hollow pain behind.

“Ha - nnh, easier…  _said_ -” That’s all River gets out before he parts her thighs and sets his wet, hot mouth against the cotton of her underwear, sucking hungrily at her clit through the thin material, and it flickers through her thoughts that he's about to ruin yet another of the precious few pairs she has left before the heady pressure of his tongue steals her voice. His clever fingers follow, tracing the part between sensitive folds as slick gathers to his touch and all the heavy, pleasurable shapes he etches across her skin.

Hancock has learned her to fluency, parses every breath and frenzied expression with expert understanding. His touch interprets, comprehends, composes her undoing all in perfect verse. So when he yanks her panties down her hips and presses her back against cold metal, she opens to his hands like petals blooming toward the sun.

“Thaaaat’s it.” Long and drawling, glinting wicked teeth against her in a grin as his fingers slide up to graze the hood of her clit. His mouth crawls the slope of each thigh with teeth and tongue, languid piecemeal increments that sow an aching warmth within her. For a man who backed her so urgently against the nearest wall, he seems content to take his time now that he has her at his mercy. A shudder trembles down her spine at the utter  _indecency_ of it all, the mayor of Goodneighbor knelt between her thighs and working hickeys into the pale of her skin. She’s the  _general_ , board-certified lawyer and local fucking hero, biting down around her knuckles to keep herself from begging him for more.

“Been thinkin’ about this all day.” Hancock parts her with slow, messy kisses, then the deft curl of his tongue. Everything goes a little hazy around the edges, her world shrinking down to his devilish mouth and how unfairly good it feels against her.

River sinks unsteady fingers down the nape of his neck, tracing mottled skin and muscle, folding her nails into a desperate grip. The tip of his tongue loops and curls like cursive script, black magic incantations turning every wicked touch to liquid pleasure. He’s thorough, and eager, and still so  _mercilessly_ slow that she aches with the depth of her craving, sharp and hollow like a cavity.

Her muscles twitch beneath her skin, sweat stinging down the back of her neck. She wets her lip and draws it tight between her teeth with a shuddering gasp. She lacks the words to properly express her pleasure or impatience; no line of prose or poetry would ever suffice. Instead she moans and mouths his name and hopes he’ll understand.

His laughter rumbles warm and breathy against her clit. Rough fingers catch her skin with delicious friction as he maps the slick arousal between her thighs. His touch feels raw and hot and sloppy and she might actually lose consciousness if he stops now. Her head falls back and she pants shallow, rapid gulps of air as he rocks his tongue and nudges fingertips up into her.

“Yes,  _yes, yes, yes_  -” She chants the affirmation, delirious, rolling her hips to chase the whirls of pleasure cast like dancing shadows from every skillful twist of his tongue. Her heart pounds out a frantic backbeat to her frenzied begging, and she clutches him tight with white knuckles, his arm locking a solid grip around her thighs when she starts to tremble.

River weeps a filthy sob, caught between the borderlands of close and coming and feeling as if she’ll split apart at any moment. The barest flicker of relief starts to crash down around her when Hancock suddenly stops and that tantalizing promise falls beyond her grasp, lapsing into nothing but an empty famished ache.

“John -  _John_ , please…” Her legs feel abruptly so weak at the loss. Hancock hauls himself up against her, hitching her thighs into his hands, and she’s helpless to resist as he pins her back against hard steel. He tugs the tattered flag loose from around his hips, pants sagging down his thighs and releasing the harsh jut of his cock.

In the middle of fumbling at their clothes, Hancock pauses to sink a vicious kiss against her mouth, slick lips and wet tongue licking at the blunt edge of her teeth. His hands grip the back of each thigh and edge her legs apart to drive her down against his cock, and then she’s stretching so exquisitely around him, seething out the shallow breath left in her lungs as the worn ridges of his cock stroke over every perfect point inside of her.

Hancock watches her with onyx concentration, smirking wider at each broken sound she sings. His teeth graze her lip, then his palm slides up against the base of her neck, wrapping a lazy grip around her throat. She breathes against his hand, that strong and certain hold, familiar, secure; it shouldn’t make her feel safe to feel a hand around her throat, but past the need and filthy satisfaction, she can see the utter exaltation in the black of his eyes.

His hips rock an experimental thrust. Her lungs expel a sharp, brittle gasp in response, and he lets her drag another sweep of air in past her throat before his fingers clench tighter, squeezing her breath down into bitten exhalations. Her blood pumps loud as battle drums between her ears, every other sound fading away into that rapidfire double-beat  _ba-bump ba-bump_  her heart tattoos against her ribs.

“Please -” Her mouth forms the word, but her voice fails, caught behind his grip, and a dark thrill of submissive satisfaction seeps like liquor through her nerves. Her thoughts evanesce, calm and weightless, every little tension lifting from her body with the buoyancy of champagne bubbles.

Hancock breathes a curl of hitching laughter, and the next slow roll of his hips breaks his voice into ash and gravel. “Oh,  _fuck_ … you feel so  _good_ , kitten. Wet and soft and…  _tight_ when I hold you like this.” His hand flexes in around her throat; her breathing stutters, almost stops, settles back into that maddeningly finite pace. His cock nudges in at raw and longing nerves that sing in her like music at the contact.

The scream never makes it past her throat. Neither do the pleas or voiceless shapings of his name. Her chest starts to ache, and her muscles falter, and Hancock fucks her with a deep, hard thrust just as he releases the hold on her throat, and it feels like two halves of a beautiful whole finally coming together.

A rush of arid wasteland air fills her lungs, and with the flood of dopamine, it might just be the sweetest thing she’s ever tasted. Tears spring to her lashes and well down her cheeks, and she sobs out a wrecked, endless stream of relieved little whispers. Gratitudes and hoarse professions of her love and every barely-cogent sentiment of affection that flits through her wild thoughts.

Hancock tests his teeth at the edge of her jaw, breathing hard against her skin as he picks up a vicious rhythm. “ _Yes_ , kitten - love you too, need you so bad. Can’t wait to see you come.” Her chest heaves violently for breath when he settles his thumb above the crossroads where their bodies meet, finding her clit with swift, determined strokes.

Between that almost-too-much touch and the eager snap of his hips against hers, it doesn’t take him long to coax the brutal scorch of climax back to life. His voice rumbles filthy nothings into the crook of her throat, mouth sinking down around tender little bites that throb with just the right amount of pain. The metal at her back creaks in protest with every rough thrust that pitches them together. She’s standing on the tiptoes of one foot, the worn sole of her boot slipping against the concrete, rusty metal biting hard into her back and shoulders, and all of it, every last aspect  _sublime_.

Hancock tilts her head up by the chin to claim her mouth, and she moans under his kiss when the notes of pain and pleasure all string together into perfect harmony and pull her under. She sinks into release like open water, lost among the riptide as the waves and waves of white scour her nerves and leave her floating, breathless -  _whole_.

In the mindless bliss that follows, River plasters messy kisses up his throat. When her teeth dig in, he curses and bucks hard against her. She bleeds a garbled sigh of praise, begging for him in broken murmurs, too fucked-out for any softness. “ _Please_ , John, fuck me, fill me up, wanna feel you -”

His voice grits out into a savage groan, and she feels his fingers digging bruises at her thighs as he thrusts in to the hilt and comes inside of her. She wraps her arms around his shoulders, coaxing him close to ride out the last few frenzied pumps of his hips. His muscles tense and bunch beneath her palms, his body wracked with seismic shivers, fading out like aftershocks as they cling to each other. His cock twitches inside of her, still hard and fucking little thrusts that work his cum as deep as it will go until the raw sensation is too much and he eases out of her.

“Oh, Riv.” Hancock huffs out an exhausted chuckle as he takes her in with dark, satisfied eyes. His hand leads her leg up to expose the wet mess he’s left between her thighs. “You look so good and fucked. Couldn’t dream a better view up if I tried.”

She shivers with delighted laughter, still weak in the knees. Hancock helps her gently back into her clothing. His hands linger for tender caressing touches, sneaking kisses to her skin as he redresses her.

“Won’t have to walk long, kitten.” He kneads his fingers lovingly at the loose muscles in her thighs. “Truck stop ain’t far.”

“I  _know_ it’s not,” she laughs, and strokes her thumb along his smirking lips. “You could’ve had me at home, in my bed.”

“I wanted you right here and now,” he answers, voice rich with satisfaction. His mouth slants over hers for a teasing, gentle kiss. “And I’ll want you later at home, too. And all the times and places in between. You’ll always be this goddamn tempting, and I’ll always want you.”

River smiles, blushing pink, her heart beating a helpless tender rhythm in her chest. “Get me home, you big softie. So we can enjoy our afterglow in comfort.”

Hancock takes her by the hand, pressing a kiss to her knuckles, and the warmth that lingers in her from his touch lasts her the short walk home.


End file.
